Survival Guide 2.0
DON'T TOUCH New Character Your first job is to get some footing by getting some silver and hopefully mana, this will allow you to get armor and weapons, griping players is far easier than jailing them but they both have one thing in common you need to knock someone, so head over to Oresfall and get some stones (they combat tag the player you hit) and remember to only play in small servers if your trying to survive and lay low. Once these first few steps are done check the fandom or trello and check the classes and see what you want then follow the steps, you will need certain weapon xp which is acquired by attacking someone with that weapon then head to the trainer and they will ask for a fee if you want to be trained (Ultra trainers locations are hidden). Remember this game is survival of the fittest, this may sound easy but its not Controls Basic Controls Standard W A S D 'Keys to move and 'SPACE to jump. Press E 'to Interact/Open doors Press 'Mouse 'to Attack. Press 'R/Mouse 'to use Heavy Attack. Double Press and Hold 'W to Run. Press Q 'to Roll / Dash. Hold 'F 'to Block. Press '[1-9 '''- and =] to equip items Other Controls Press 'V '''to carry a KO'd player. Press 'B 'to Execute a KO'd player (Lethal). Press 'N to Injure a KO'd player (Type of injury depends on the type of weapon used). Press P 'to Force a KO'd player to drink a Potion (Lethal or Non-Lethal). Mana Controls Hold 'G to charge Mana. When mana is charged you can press W-W to Mana Run. Double press SPACE to Mana Climb when next to a wall. Also, press Space if you're falling down a wall to slow yourself. When you charge your mana and dash with it Q you perform Mana Dash. Silver Silver is the in-game currency used for many things such as: Armor, weapons, training, and items sold by players it can be gained many ways like: Trinkets, artifacts, gems and Gripping (Only drops 50% of the players silver). Goblet.png|Goblet Amulet.png|Amulet Ring.png|Ring Idol.png|Idol of the Forgoten Opal.png|Opal Ruby.png|Ruby Emerald.png|Emerald Sapphire2.png|Sapphire Diamond.png|Diamond Guis Main Gui Name: The white text in the top Right Corner *Note: If you have a surname that means your in a house *Note: If a name has Lord/Lady then they own a house Health: The Red bar in the center is the players remaining health *Note: If reaches 5% Then you will be knocked Food: The empty bar above the green one (It heals the player) *Note: Can be gained by eating Toxicity: The green bar if this reaches 100% you will die *Note: Gained by drinking potions Temperature: Blue and red bar, Blue = Cold and Red = hot *Note: You can die of cold/frostbite Lives: The single digit number that represents how many live you have left *Note: If this reaches 0 your dead permanently Days: The triple digit number that represents how many days you have lived, 1 hour = 1 day *Note: This also gives progression with mana and racial abilities Mana Gui There are multiple ways to obtain mana #Around 72 punches will give you mana #Being struck by a Curse, such as Ignis, Gelidus or Tenebris. #Becoming a Vampire. #Being a Race that starts with Mana. There a many uses for mana the main ones are #Mana Run #Mana Climb #Mana Roll #Mana Punch There are other uses such as spells which you have to buy a tome for (You need mana to do so and must find scrolls first) Health Health can be decressed and increased in a multitude of ways Extra info You will spawn as one of the following races Castellan.png|Castellan|link=Castellan Dzin.png|Dzin|link=Dzin Haseldan.png|Haseldan|link=Haseldan White Kasparin.png|Kasparan|link=Kasparan Untitled 51.png|Rigan|link=Rigan Scroom.png|Scroom|link=Scroom Vind.png|Vind|link=Vind FreshGaian.png|Gaian|link=Gaian Dinakeri.png|Dinakeri|link=Dinakeri Fish.png|Fischeran|link=Fischeran Ashiin.png|Ashiin|link=Ashiin Madrasian.png|Madrasian|link=Madrasian